


These Nights Never seem to go to Plan

by Bearhead1



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Bottom Louis, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, boys being useless with feelings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearhead1/pseuds/Bearhead1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Louis' heart started beating rapidly again as Nick's lips got closer to his.  He felt the soft press of lips, his eyes fluttering closed, and he opened his mouth'</p><p>prompt fulfilled for the fic exchange<br/>3) Something related to a vacation. Sunny resorts with cliche palm trees. IDK, AU, Non-AU, just go berserk with whatever you want. Crack-fics and knife-sharp wit would both be highly appreciated. Great emphasize on the latter.</p><p>Really hope I kept to the prompt as much as possible.  I listened to a lot of Sam Smith and David Grey while putting this fic together hence the slight angst I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Nights Never seem to go to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loustrous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loustrous/gifts).



> Thanks so much to my amazing Beta's, Alison (masturfates) & Caitlin (carswinky). You gave me such amazing notes and feedback and helped so much with this and never made it seem like I was bothering you even though I know how busy you have been with your own fics and life outside of here.
> 
> Thanks again to Alison as well for the exchange. I adore you and have loved every fic xx

Louis opened his eyes to the sound of waves lapping on the beach. Harry had outdone himself for his 21st birthday and hired a private island for all his closest friends to help him celebrate. There were some difficulties that came with being part of the biggest boyband in the world but from Louis' luxury beachside cabin he was struggling to remember what they were.

Harry, Louis and Jonny, Harry's childhood friend, had headed out to the island a day before everyone else was set to arrive as Harry was panicking about making sure everything was 'just right' for the celebrations. Louis wasn't a hundred percent sure how many different ways you could cube fruit and he was also pretty sure that the amazing staff that came along with these private islands were pretty experienced with hosting parties but he wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to get to lie in paradise an extra day.

Louis rolled over in bed and spread out on the Egyptian cotton sheets. The cool breeze from the open window washed over him and he filled his lungs with a deep breath of the fresh sea air. Unfortunately the sounds of the ocean were soon ruined by Harry's deep voice calling through the door 'Louis.....Lou....are you awake?'

Louis sighed, 'Well if I wasn't fucking awake I am now. It's 7.30am Harold what the hell do you want?'

Harry burst into the room, his stupid gangly limbs tripping over Louis' case as he walked in, which resulted in him landing on top of Louis in the bed. He looked up at Louis with a stupid goofy grin and said, 'oh good you're awake!' As if it was a surprise.

If he didn't find it so endearing Louis would probably get pissed off at Harry's inability to realise when people were irritated with him. 'Of course I'm awake now you've just barged in with all the grace of a baby elephant. What on earth do you want from me at this time of the morning?'

Harry looked at Louis confused, 'But Lou, I did let you sleep in; I've been up for an hour finishing off the gift bags for all the guests. You can't begin to realise how much time it takes to curl 45 ribbons. I'm just thankful I wrote all the personal notes for each bag before I came otherwise I'm not sure we would have got them finished'.

Louis looked at Harry with a mixture of awe and incredibility. 'You've written a personal note to every guest? It was crazy enough that you're giving everyone gift bags to thank people for coming to a party on a luxury island that you've paid for and now they all get personal notes too?'

'But Louis they've all given up their time to come share it with me on my birthday and you know how busy everyone is.' Harry looked at Louis so earnestly Louis felt the need to ruffle his hair, to which Harry pushed his head into the touch.

'Harry, you're such a cat.' Harry looked immensely pleased with the comparison and Louis had to chuckle at this ridiculous boy he was friends with. He often thought it was no wonder people thought Louis was in love with Harry, he couldn't help the fondness that took over him when he thought about or looked at Harry. He was just so endlessly charming but at the same time such a loveable idiot, tripping over things, rambling on about his ridiculous stories and jokes. He challenged anyone not to be ridiculously endeared. Unfortunately, despite their deep mutual love for each other, those feelings had never turned into anything romantic.

Don't get him wrong, they'd tried. They were teenagers and horny and unable to go out and pull other boys because of their situation so of course they'd had the odd fumble, just some good old fashioned turbo snogging and a few frantic handjobs that usually turned into them giggling at each other's sex faces or the time Harry had kneed himself in the eye the one time he'd bent down to give Louis a blow job which resulted in Louis quickly losing his erection and holding a pack of peas on Harry's swollen face. They realised not long after that, that they were better off staying as best friends.

Luckily enough, or maybe not depending on how depressing you saw the situation, their position as pop stars allowed them to meet other closeted celebs or even out gay celebs who were discreet so it wasn't like they weren't getting any. Louis was a romantic at heart, though, so he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to meet anyone special. He was hoping after their final album was released in their five album contract that he could finally set the record straight, excuse the phrase, and come out. Thus, opening up the possibility of meeting someone without the constant fear of them selling him out.

'So what have you got planned for me then Harold seeing as you're waking me at this ungodly hour?'

'Well the others’ plane lands at the main island today at 1pm and then by the time they get their luggage and onto the boat to bring them across, I think they should be here around 2.15pm. I've organised a welcome drinks reception and then they can get settled into their different rooms and cabins before a meal on the beach this evening, followed by a DJ set by Martin Garrix. I still can't believe Nick managed to sort that, it's going to be amazing.'

Louis rolled his eyes at the mention of Nick. They didn't have the feud that the One Direction fans thought they did but they certainly weren't friends either. Harry was always exasperated by it, constantly saying how similar they were, which please, Nick was so loud and brash and it was ridiculous really to compare the two. Louis didn't have a clue what Harry was talking about. He realised Harry was still rambling on so tried to tune back into what he was saying.

'......so after Jonny has laid all the candles out I want you Louis to go around and make sure all the flower petals are sprinkled on the beds'

'Harry, you do realise with the amount of money you are paying the staff here that they will do all this shit for you?'

He realised arguing that people didn't give a fuck about candles and flower petals was only a waste of his time with Harry.

'I know, but I just want it to be perfect and I know that despite your whining you will do it just how I like it.' He looked at Louis with his big green eyes and Louis just sighed and pulled back the covers.

'Fine. Give me half an hour to wake myself up with a shower and I will be at your beck and call.'

Harry jumped up, clapping his hands, and kissed Louis’ cheek sloppily before bounding out of the room, shouting 'thaaaaaaanks Lou' as he went. Louis flopped back down on the bed before finally pulling himself together and dragging himself off to the luxury rain shower. 

********

Several hours later, the others had all arrived. They were met on the pier by a very overexcited Harry Styles who had jumped around peppering everyone's faces with kisses. Louis thought it was like having a particularly over friendly large dog who thought they were a lap dog much to the surprise of everyone they nearly knocked over in their enthusiasm. Most people were as helplessly endeared by Harry as Louis was so no one seemed to mind.

The rather formal welcome drinks had now dissolved into a much more raucous affair. Martin Garrix had begun his set and the steady thump of the music was throbbing through Louis' body. His head was slightly fuzzy from the delicious but dangerously strong fruity cocktails that were being passed out. He watched as Niall seemed to be carrying a half-naked Daisy Lowe back to the poolside before unceremoniously dumping her in the water. Her shrieks of laughter were so loud they were actually penetrating above the music.

Others danced wildly on the makeshift dance floor on the beach. Louis could just about make out Harry being covered in luminous body paint at the far side of the pool, a massive grin on his face and his hair pulled back with one of his trademark headscarves. Louis couldn't see from here what they were painting on him but Harry seemed beyond thrilled. Louis smiled before turning and heading away from the craziness. He felt incredibly drunk all of a sudden and needed a moment to ground himself before continuing the night.

He headed out down the beach away from the main party. The sand was still sun-warmed even though the sun had set hours before. He enjoyed the feeling as it slipped between his toes with each step.

He felt around in his pocket and found a crumpled packet of fags. He lit one up stopping as he did, so the slight ocean breeze wouldn't blow out the flame from his lighter. He inhaled the nicotine deep into his lungs and felt the calmness wash over him. He was just about to start walking again when he heard a throat being cleared directly behind him.

He started at the unexpected disturbance, his hand clutching his rapidly beating chest as he turned to see the perpetrator.

'Mind if I join you?' a recognisable voice said.

‘Fuck, you scared me half to death, you prick. Do you make a habit of sneaking up on unknowing victims during the night, Grimshaw?'

Nick's smile was slow but genuine. 'Sorry mate, I didn't mean to startle you, I was just coming for a cig myself and saw you having one so thought you may want some company?'

Louis' first internal reaction was to say that no he did not want any company and the reason he left the party was to have a few moments to himself. Any idiot could have worked that out, but Nick’s slightly hopeful and unsure face made him pause before speaking. Instead of saying what was running through his mind he just let out a big sigh. 'Fine... Whatever.'

Nick seemed happy enough with this response and they walked on in relative silence, just the sounds of the water lapping up against the shore edging out the ever decreasing sounds of the party behind them as they moved further away.

After walking for another five or so minutes, Louis stopped and sat down in the sand. His cigarette that was smoked all the way down to the filter was starting to burn his lungs. He flicked it into the sand ahead of him, watching as it burned for a few moments before fizzling out. Nick sat down next to him, his thigh briefly rubbing against Louis', sending a weird pulse of electricity through Louis' body. God, he was so drunk.

He watched as Nick flicked the last of his cigarette into the sand, before he started fishing around in his pocket for something. Louis noticed Nick's face turning vaguely triumphant when he found what he was looking for. He turned to Louis, waving a small bag of something in front of his face. 'Fancy smoking something a little stronger?'

Louis looked at the bag of weed in Nick's ridiculously long fingers and shrugged, 'Whatever,' he said again, 'but you'll have to roll it, I'm too pissed.'

Nick once again seemed perfectly happy with this response and began digging around for some rizzler to start rolling it. Louis watched as Nick picked up a piece of the rizzler paper and brought it close to his face. His tongue darted out, licking up one edge.

Louis found it difficult to swallow all of a sudden, his throat thick and his head all muggy. He turned quickly away and definitely didn’t watch Nick's long fingers rolling up the spliff. He looked back when he heard the sound of Nick's lighter being flicked on and watched as Nick took a long drag, his lips closing around the end and sucking on the filter. The crackling of the joint as it burned seemed amplified.

Nick's eyes closed as he inhaled it and Louis took a moment to study his face. His eyes lingered on the dusting of freckles over his nose and forehead. His eyelashes looked incredibly long as they brushed his cheeks. Louis' eyes lowered to Nick's lips. They were slightly stained red from the cocktails and Louis wondered if his were too.

He glanced back up to see that Nick's eyes were now open and they seemed to be boring into Louis' thoughtfully. Louis turned away quickly. He could feel his cheeks warm slightly as he flushed and hoped that it was too dark for Nick to have noticed. Nick took another long drag before holding the spliff out to Louis.

He took it from him, their fingers grazing briefly causing Louis to break out in goosebumps. Louis ignored them and took a deep drag. He let it fill his lungs, coughing slightly as the smoke hit the back of his throat. He was just about to take another hit when he felt Nick's fingers on his wrist and his other hand taking back the spliff.

'Here let me, it'll help with the coughing,' he said before taking a deep drag. His lips filled with the vapours and he leaned in slowly towards Louis. Louis' heart started beating rapidly again as Nick's lips got closer to his. He felt the soft press of lips, his eyes fluttering closed, and he opened his mouth. He sucked in a deep breath as Nick blew, the smoke transferring between their two mouths. They were so close, their mouths still touching as Louis started to inhale.

He pulled away slightly to blow some residual smoke out. His eyes fluttered open and locked onto Nick's. As if they were being pulled in by some invisible force they started to get closer again. The beating in Louis' chest was so loud it sounded like the beating of a drum. Their lips made contact softly and he felt Nick's hand tuck around the back of his neck, pulling him closer, when suddenly a voice pulled them from their solitude.

Harry's familiar deep voice shouted their names into the darkness. They pulled away quickly as though slapped, turning away from each other, Louis' cheeks burning hotly. He didn't look around to see if Nick was just as flustered. Had he nearly just snogged Nick Grimshaw?

'There you are!' Harry exclaimed as he tripped over a rock in the sand, landing by their feet. 'What are you two doing all the way out here on your own? If I didn't know better I'd have thought you'd snuck away to get it on.' He laughed his big bark of a laugh as though he'd just told the most hilarious joke and Louis supposed he had. He and Nick would have been a joke. What the hell had got into him?

Nick snorted and ruffled Harry's hair. 'Just came away for a smoke, bumped into Louis, that's all.' And, well, okay then, it's not like Louis' bothered but it would be nice if he seemed just a bit affected by what had just happened. But, yeah, whatever, Louis could be just as cool.

He stood up abruptly, the effect of the weed making his head throb and he wavered on his feet slightly. He mentally shook himself and turned back towards the party.

'See you in a bit, Harry, I'm heading back to find Niall,' he said over his shoulder, brushing the sand off his ass as he stepped away from the others, feeling Nick's eyes heavy on him. 'By the way, Nick,' he added, 'next time you pass a spliff, try not to wet the end so much. It's pretty gross to suck on anything covered in your spit.' And then he walked away, feeling vaguely soothed with the way he'd taken back the power. Take that, Grimshaw. He ignored Harry's giggles and then the soft 'heeeyyy' as Nick shoved him for laughing as he headed back to the party.

For the rest of the evening, though, he felt a weird pull towards Nick. As much as he tried not to seek him out, his eyes constantly seemed to find themselves drifting whenever he heard Nick's ridiculous laugh or his soft Mancunian accent. Often his eyes met with Nick's and locked for a few moments before Louis inevitably looked away, but a few times when he wasn’t caught, Louis watched Nick as he flailed around with his ridiculous hipster friends, dancing like a complete eijit before collapsing in more giggles.

Niall caught Louis watching a few times and looked at him thoughtfully as Louis quickly flitted his eyes away and pretended to be scanning the crowd for someone else. Eventually it became too much and he snuck away before the party was finished to head back to his room for a restless sleep. He dreamt of large doe-like eyes and ridiculous towering quiffs that toppled over in his dreams and crushed him, weighing heavily on his chest. 

******

The next day Harry had arranged a boat trip to take them out to a popular dive site, although it was pretty much just an excuse for more drinking. Cocktails were being handed out as soon as they boarded the boat at 10am and now they were anchored up near some coral with the music blaring from the iPod Harry had plugged into the boats sound system. Bodies were sprawled out over the deck of the boat and the sounds of laughter and splashing echoed around as several people jumped and dived into the water around them.

Harry had stripped off completely and was now dive bombing off the side of the boat, protecting his Crown Jewels with one hand while the other hand was raised in the air in a victorious fist. He had spent a good fifteen minutes trying to convince the entire boat to strip naked along with him but, with the exception of one of his friends from Holmes Chapel, no one else had the eternal body confidence of Harry Styles. A few of the girls had also gone topless but that was probably about as wild as it was going to get.

The piña coladas were going nicely to his head and the smell from the BBQ the crew had set up on the deck was starting to make his mouth water. A little pool of sweat gathered in his belly button and he tried to will the energy to get up from his spot and go for a cool down in the sea. A shadow blocked out the sun and he formed a visor with his hands, looking up to see who it was.

Nick was looming over him. It was actually quite ridiculous how far away he looked with Louis lying flat out and Nick standing over him. The angle of the sun meant that Louis could only see his silhouette and his quiff looked ridiculous. He'd probably tell him that.

'Any reason why you're blocking out my sun, Nicholas?'

Nick's silhouette got larger as he got closer to Louis. Then the sun was back, shining brightly in his eyes again as Nick swung down next to him. His long legs looked even longer and more spider-like in the ridiculously short shorts he insisted on wearing. Louis scoffed under his breath at the idea of ridiculous men who insisted on dressing like George Michael over the age of twenty one.

Nick hummed thoughtfully. 'Just wondering how you were feeling this morning? You look good, by the way, in those salmon coloured shorts, it's like a flashback to the days when you lived in pastel clothing.' He lies back as though pondering it.

'I feel absolutely great today Nicholas. As I've not even hit my mid twenties yet, I find that I still look and feel sprightly after a heavy session unlike yourself, I'm afraid to say. You look positively ghastly.'

It wasn't strictly true. Louis was always pretty jealous that Nick managed to keep his quiff so perfect even in this blistering heat where Louis had long ago given up on his hair and borrowed one of Harry's hairbands to scrape it back off his face. Even now the ends were damp with sweat and starting to curl. It was one of the things that pissed Louis off about Nick, to be honest, although he wouldn't admit it because people would think he was ridiculous and god forbid they ever took it as a compliment about Nick.

Nick just chuckled good naturedly which, come on, Louis had just used his age against him. Surely he must be furious.

'Ah, you popstars with all your youth and expensive lotions and potions. You'll be in for a shock one day when your looks have gone and all you have left to rely on is your good humour. And don't go thinking that ass of yours will get you out of trouble forever. It might rival Kim Kardashian’s now, babe, but I'm pretty sure even she's had to have a little lift now.'

Louis blushed. He never understood how Nick seemed to be one of the only people to render him speechless. He moved to get up and away from Nick through pure irritation at being so obviously flustered, but then he felt long, cool fingers wrap softly around his wrist.

'Don't go. I'm only messing with you.' He seemed so earnest and genuine and Louis wasn't used to seeing this side of Nick. 'Well, not about your ass going south. I'm pretty sure nothing could bring that down,' he said with a slight smirk. Louis felt flustered but he huffed and tried to relax slightly, lying back. It was impossible to relax fully, though, with Nick's practically naked body lying so close. Nick slowly released his wrist, his fingers brushing over his hand as he let go. Despite the temperature, Louis' arm erupted in goose bumps and his stomach spun cartwheels. What was going on?

Nick has always managed to have an effect on Louis. Since they met when Louis was a wide-eyed overeager eighteen year old, completely in awe of this tall, good looking guy he recognised from T4. Nick, however, had been all over Harry from day one and Louis had felt foolish for getting excited and desperately uncool next to him.

This insecurity had become even more deep-rooted as Harry and Nick's friendship had intensified. Harry stopped spending quite as much time fawning over Louis and instead he spent it hanging around Primrose Hill with Nick's ridiculous posse of uber cool friends. Harry had invited him to join them, of course, but Louis knew he didn't fit in with that crowd. He was into football and spent most of his downtime in a pair of joggers while eating late night bowls of cornflakes. Nick and his friends always dressed as though they had fallen off a catwalk, and spent their time in cool 'members only' bars talking about god-knows-what but Louis was pretty sure him bragging about beating a ten year old during an online battle of FIFA wouldn't cut it.

Harry and Louis had still kept their unbreakable bond but it wasn't quite the same and Louis always blamed Nick's presence for that. Now that Nick was directing his attention solely on Louis, it made him feel self-conscious and vulnerable again. Despite him spending a lot of his free time with Zayn, slagging off Nick, he didn't actually hate him. Louis just didn't like it when people seemed to be unimpressed by him. He knew that was a terrible thing to admit but fuck it, he'd always been popular and it always left him unsure when people didn't instantly try to befriend him.

As they lay there next to each other, the party continuing around them, Nick's fingers brushed slightly against his again. For a few moments all his senses were heightened. He could smell the fresh scent of Nick's aftershave and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. It seemed as though time slowed down for a moment, the constant buzz of conversation and loud music dulling to a faint hum and he turned his head slightly to look at Nick.

His stomach flipped hard when his eyes met Nick's. Lying in this position, he was so close to him. He brought his hand up to his mouth as he remembered the ghost of Nick's lips on him from the night before. He wondered if his heart was visibly beating in his chest like in a cartoon and giggled nervously at the thought.

The noise drew Nick's eyes down to his lips and Louis watched as Nick unconsciously licked his own. Suddenly the moment was broken with the feeling of cold water hitting them. Louis looked up to see Niall shaking his head over them, the drops from his wet hair sprinkling all over them both. Niall laughed and shouted something to Harry who appeared to be bounding over to them.

Nick and Louis pulled away from each other at the disturbance and Harry saw a small gap between the two of them and squeezed between them. Louis caught Nick's eye again for a moment, seeing a flash of anger there at the interruption. Louis wasn't sure if he had imagined it, though, as his face was quickly painted with a huge smile as he shoved Harry and called him an 'oaf'. The two of them then proceeded to wrestle until they collapses in a pile of long limbs and giggles. The spell between Nick and Louis was well and truly broken.

Louis took that moment to get up. He walked to the edge of the boat and jumped into the sea below, letting the water rush over him, enjoying the momentary dullness of all the noise around him and the coolness of the water as it pulled him under. Why was his chest so tight? Fuck Nick for making him feel like this here.

Louis and the lads rarely got time to relax. The past five years, although amazing, had been seriously hard work and they all treasured their down time so much. It was one of the reasons Liam and Zayn hadn't joined Harry for his birthday celebrations. No one minded when the others didn't celebrate every birthday and big event with each other. They all were as close as brothers but they also all enjoyed moments away from each other. Louis had been so looking forward to this break and now he mainly felt anxious and unsure about what was going on.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Louis returned to the boat and sat with Niall and some of their tour crew who had been invited. They all got hideously drunk and Louis was pleased when the boat finally returned to the island as he was starting to feel nauseous from being so long out at sea with nothing in his stomach but a couple of burgers and piña coladas. He begged off dinner that evening, ignoring a set of eyes that penetrated him intently as he made his excuses, kissing Harry softly on the cheek and returning to his room.

*****

Forty minutes later Louis had showered and was lying on his bed, listening to the whirring of the air conditioning unit when he heard a knock on the door. Dressed only in a pair of boxer briefs, he was pretty sure it was going to be either Harry or Niall as he swung the door open, only to find himself looking at Nick. They stared at each other for a few moments without talking, Nick's eyes sweeping briefly down, taking in Louis' near nakedness in an appreciative glance before they locked eyes again.

Louis wasn't sure who moved first but suddenly his lips were on Nick's. He stumbled backwards into the room, pulling Nick by the collar of his shirt, their lips still attached and Nick's hands now in his hair. Nick kicked the door shut behind him and they continued kissing, not stopping even as they collided with objects in the room. With a jolt, Louis felt the bed behind his legs. They stopped kissing briefly, panting and breathless before surging in for another kiss, Nick pushing Louis gently so he fell onto the bed, dragging Nick down on top of him.

The action aligned their bodies for the first time, causing Louis to moan into Nick's mouth. He would have been embarrassed but the noise seemed to make Nick grind down against him. The friction against his rapidly hardening cock just made him moan again.

They kissed, grinding up against each other for what felt like ages. Louis couldn't remember the last time he'd just snogged someone for this long. It was intoxicating, all of his senses completely honed in on Nick, the softness of his hair as Louis' fingers tugged through it. The scent that filled the air was the same clean smell from earlier mixed with something that Louis was beginning to realise was pure Nick.

Every time he opened his eyes he was met with either Nick's eyes looking intently back or the soft fluttering of incredibly long lashes as they brushed against his cheek. His tongue licked further into Nick's mouth. He tasted the slightest tang of pineapple and a hint of rum. Louis felt giddy and on the verge of giggles. He was kissing Nick Grimshaw. Nick Grimshaw was kissing him and, from the feeling of his cock pressed hard into Louis' thigh, he was enjoying it just as much as Louis.

Nick pulled back. 'What are we doing?'

'Just shut up, Nick, why do you have to spoil everything by opening your mouth?'

'Quite the sweet talker, aren't you?' Nick said but he didn't seem perturbed as he dove back in for another kiss.

The head of Louis' cock was straining out the top of his briefs, the end already wet. Nick ran his hands down Louis chest, hesitating briefly as though waiting to see if Louis was going to back out. When he got no refusal, he palmed over Louis' cock and slid his thumb over the tip.

Louis couldn't stop the moan that escaped. He felt like his entire body was pulsing with electricity. He arched up into Nick's touch and Nick took that for an invitation to remove Louis' pants. He whipped them off quickly before pulling back to get his own shirt and jeans off.

Louis felt giggles bubbling in his chest as he watched Nick struggle for a moment to get off his ridiculously tight jeans

'Smooth, Grimshaw, now I understand why all those Diesel models lined up for you.'

Nick fluttered his lashes and preened, 'Louis Tomlinson...do I take that to mean you've listened to my shows?' He looked so smug even as his cock tented obscenely in his pants.

Louis just rolled his eyes. He would have argued more with Nick about the fact that he only listened to the shows when Harry was on, which wasn't strictly true, but Nick didn't need to know that. He would have argued, but Nick's cock looked distractingly big and he wanted to see it better.

He pulled at the waistband of Nick's pants and lowered them, his cock springing out and bobbing back, hitting against Nick's stomach. Louis' mouth watered slightly and a burst of precome leaked out the end of his own cock. He leaned in and took it into his hands. It felt so heavy and full in his hands. He couldn't even completely wrap his fingers around it. He looked up and Nick's eyes were hooded, looking down at the way Louis handled his cock almost reverently.

Louis flipped them both so he was on top and lowered himself down Nick's body. He leaned in close and smelled the musky scent of arousal. He flicked his tongue out at the tip and looked up through his lashes to see Nick's reaction. Nick was still watching him and biting his lip as though holding back a moan. Louis felt his stomach flip at how turned on Nick looked.

He leaned in again, this time taking the head of Nick's dick in his mouth. He loved the way his mouth had to stretch to accommodate the size. It felt heavy on his tongue and he could taste how excited Nick already was. He continued to move slowly down his cock, taking in as much as he could, his mouth already feeling so full. He pulled back to take a breath and worked it with his hands before going back on and taking more, ignoring the feeling of needing to gag as it hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around it and then started to bob up and down, his mouth and eyes watering every time it hit the back of his throat.

It had been a while anyway since he'd given a blow job, particularly to a cock this size, and he felt sloppy and lacking in rhythm. Nick, however, didn’t seem to mind. By now he had flung his arm over his face as he bit back moans. His hands had found their way to Louis' hair but he didn't push down, instead threading his fingers through it and tugging slightly, making Louis moan around his cock.

His jaw already felt achy but he didn't want to stop. He was enjoying seeing Nick completely falling apart underneath him. He continued to suck, his tongue tracing over the vein in Nick's cock and each time dropping down further until eventually his nose was nestled against the coarse hairs at the base. Nick tugged him off suddenly and gripped the base of his own cock hard. He looked anguished, saying, 'stop or I'll come.'

Louis moved to bat Nick's hand away and go back down on him. 'Erm, I'm not sure how many times you've done this but that's kind of the point.'

Nick rolled his eyes. 'Yes, I do know that, you brat, but I was hoping I could come when I was fucking you instead. That is, if you're ok with that?' He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Louis pulled back. His stomach flipped hard at the thought of Nick fucking him. 'Yes. Yes, ok, I want that.'

Nick took the opportunity where Louis seemed slightly shell shocked to flip them both again. 'Erm, do you have anything?'

Louis was still in a daze, confused for a moment as to what the hell Nick was on about. He ran his hand over his face to clear his head and finally nodded at Nick. 'Yeah, in my case in the front pocket.'

Nick stood up for a moment and turned to look for Louis' case. It wasn’t far from the bed, the contents spilling out over the floor. Nick looked for a moment like he was going to mention the mess but when he turned around and Louis was leisurely stroking himself, he forgot how to form words. He grabbed the lube and a condom and settled back between Louis' legs.

He propped Louis' legs up over his shoulders and Louis flushed at how exposed he felt, but then he forgot everything when Nick leaned in, licking a broad stroke over his hole. He continued to lap around his hole and his perineum, occasionally sucking Louis' balls into his mouth, making Louis swear under his breath before going back and darting his tongue into his ass. Louis felt like his whole body was on fire. His thighs were trembling and spreading wantonly further on their own accord. He scrubbed his hands over his face again and tried to gather his thoughts.

'Do you always go straight ahead and stick your tongue straight into someone's asshole during a one night stand, Nicholas?' He hoped Nick couldn't hear the way his voice wavered and how breathy it sounded.

Nick stopped licking and teasing and looked up. His face looked obscenely wet.

'Not normally, no, but I've felt quite strongly for a while now that the best way to get you to relax and shut up would be to get something up your arse. Until you started talking, I thought I'd cracked it. Guess I'd better work harder at making you speechless.' He then proceeded to pull slightly at the rim of Louis' arse and licked back inside, making Louis' eyes roll back in his head, his breath coming out in short, sharp pants.

While he had been licking, Nick appeared to have uncapped the lube and smeared it on his fingers. Louis would have been impressed at Nick's multitasking if he wasn't writhing on the bed as Nick slid one finger inside him, only stopping when it reached the knuckle. He continued to lick around the base of his finger, opening Louis up slowly and making him nice and wet. Louis moaned in response, his body torn between feeling so full already and also desperately pushing back against the feeling. Nick pulled his finger back slightly before tucking two inside him. He fucked into him slowly, fingering him open and breathing words of encouragement against his skin. Louis' mind went completely blank when Nick curled his fingers slightly, rubbing against his prostate. All he could hear was white noise and he moaned out Nick's name.

'Nick… fuck… you're going to make me come... Just fuck me, ok?'

Nick swore quietly before fucking his fingers in a few more times and then pulling out. Louis whined at the loss and the feeling of his arse clenching around nothing. He felt desperate and so turned on. Nick pulled on the condom and lubed himself up, squeezing the base of his cock hard again as though fighting back the urge to come as well.

He lined up against Louis' arse, the head catching against Louis' rim, making them both swear and look into each other's eyes. Nick leaned down and kissed Louis gently, such a contrast to the frantic pull of their bodies, and Louis melted into him slightly. He looked into Nick's eyes, feeling so vulnerable but so aroused.

'Just go slow, please, it's been a while,' he whispered against Nick's lips.

'Fuck, Louis.' Nick pushed Louis' hair out of his eyes. 'Should I open you up more? I don't want to hurt you.'

'Fuck off, Nick, just do it. I'll be fine.' He pulled Nick in for a another kiss and thrusted up slightly against Nick's cock, making the head catch on his rim again before slipping away, his arse so wet from Nick's spit and the lube.

'Shit,' Nick said as he held his dick steady with one hand and pushed in slightly. Louis heard white noise again as the stretch felt so much. It was so much more than the feeling of Nick's fingers and it was just the start. He couldn't seem to catch his breath as Nick pushed slowly and agonisingly into him. The pain shot from his ass into his stomach but there was the distinct feeling of pleasure ebbing just slightly in the distance.

Louis closed his eyes tight and tried to relax as much as he could. Nick breathed out words of comfort and nonsense into his ear and Louis tried to focus on what he was saying as his body opened up to him. Finally, Nick appeared to be all the way in and he trembled on top of Louis as he struggled to hold still while Louis' caught his breath. Louis felt so full but he could feel the pain easing off and his body finally giving in to the pleasure. He nodded slightly against Nick's shoulder and Nick shuddered slightly before pulling out a bit and thrusting back in. He kept his thrusts short and slow, allowing Louis to get used to the feeling of being fucked after so long.

'Fuck, Louis, you feel so good,' he murmured into Louis' ear.

Louis was about to make a smart ass comment when suddenly Nick changed his angle slightly and Louis saw stars. All he could do is moan as his body chased the feeling, pushing back now against Nick's thrusts. His cock was leaking steadily now against his belly and he would have been embarrassed at the fact that he didn't think he was going to last long if he hadn’t felt that Nick was feeling the same. His whole body was still trembling above him as his thrusts got faster, hitting Louis' spot every time now. They both were panting quite heavily as they got closer and closer.

Nick snaked his hand between them to get at Louis' cock and kissed him again as he wanked him off in time with his thrusts. Louis could feel his orgasm building and then it was like fireworks going off as he shot off all over both of their chests, Nick continuing to fuck into him. He clenched around Nick's cock with the aftershocks and Nick's rhythm started to falter as he, too, started coming. He fucked into him hard as he came, kissing Louis deeply before pulling out and dropping into the space next to him.

'Fucking hell that was...'

'Yeah… I know,' was all Louis could say in agreement about the fact that they'd just fucked. They lay there side by side, panting heavily, as Louis' eyelids grew heavy. He finally gave in to the feeling and let them shut, ignoring the fact that he was still covered in his own come and lying next to Nick Grimshaw. He'd worry about it all in the morning. 

***

Louis woke up feeling warm and sticky. He had kicked off the sheets during the night but his leg was now wrapped around something warm and it took him a moment to work out what it was. Suddenly the events of last night flooded back to him. Nick had fucked him last night and now it appeared as though Louis had wrapped himself around him in the night.

He extracted his leg from where it was flung over Nick's long legs, revelling slightly in the instant feeling of cool air that hit his skin after being pressed up against a warm body for too long. Nick whined in his sleep and turned around, pulling Louis back in towards him. Louis held his breath as he was pulled back into warmth of Nick's body, repulsed from how hot and sweaty he felt, but also enjoying how needy Nick appeared to be.

He lay looking into Nick's face, making the most of this moment with Nick asleep, and studying him. Nick's breaths came out in tiny bursts as his chest rose and fell. His chest was covered in hair and Louis reached out unconsciously to touch it. He ran his fingers softly through the coarse hair and down Nick's torso. He wasn't muscle-y by any stretch of the imagination but he was lean and toned and, combined with his chest hair, it made Louis feel more than a little aroused.

He felt his cock thickening up slightly between his legs and resisted the urge to grind up against Nick's thigh. As he continued to run his fingers down Nick's body, he noticed Nick's breathing pattern had changed. He glanced up and saw Nick looking at him through hooded eyes. His hand stilled and he held his breath.

'Morning,' Nick said, his voice husky with sleep. Louis’ cock twitched again, this time brushing up against Nick's leg. Nick glanced down and a slow smile spread over his face as Louis' own face flushed. 'Good morning indeed,' he said again with a slight smirk.

'Oh, piss off, it's just morning wood and has nothing to do with you whatsoever,' Louis replied haughtily. Or, as haughty as he could be with his erection pressed against Nick's thigh.

Nick looked thoughtful. 'That's a shame then, I guess that means you don't want me to do this?' He reached out and slowly enveloped Louis' cock with his big hand.

Louis tried desperately to appear disinterested but his body traitorously gave him away, his hips thrusting up of their own accord into Nick's hand and his cock already leaking slightly. 'Whatever… it's whatever. Do what you want.'

Nick seemed happy at that and gripped him tighter. Louis rocked into the touch and could feel Nick's own body starting to take an interest. He reached down and took his cock into his own smaller hand, matching the rhythm of Nick. They pumped each other slowly and leisurely while breathing hotly into each other's mouths. Louis ignored the morning breath as he was pretty sure his own was just as bad and leaned in to kiss Nick.

Their tongues licked into each other's mouths as they thrust up into each other's fists. It was such an intimate moment and Louis' stomach fluttered at how nice it felt. Nick's other hand reached around and Louis felt his fingers slowly rubbing over his hole. He felt a bit sore, but good sore, like a reminder of last night, and he pushed back against Nick's fingers. Nick's forefinger briefly penetrated him before Nick pulled back and grabbed the lube from the side. He looked at Louis questioningly. 'Yeah?'

Louis just breathed out 'yeah' in response, then Nick coated his fingers and went back to rubbing around his hole in agonisingly slow circles before pushing two inside at once. Louis gasped, grinding against them and enjoying the raw stretch of them. Straight away, Nick curled his fingers against his prostate and rubbed the pads of them across it, lingering slightly as Louis groaned with pleasure. He went back to fucking him gently with his fingers and Louis reveled in the feel of it before flipping Nick on to his back and straddling him. He looked into Nick's eyes for a moment before feeling too vulnerable and open under Nick's intense gaze.

'I'm going to… I mean, can I ride you?'

'Fuck, yes, please,' Nick hastily said while nodding furiously like Louis might change his mind.

Louis busied himself reaching for a condom to avoid the way his stomach felt full of butterflies and bubbles and he opened the packet with his teeth before reaching behind him and rolling it on Nick's cock. Nick rubbed the remains of the lube from his fingers over the top, as Louis steadied himself against Nick with one hand, then slowly lowered down onto him.

Nick's eyes closed and he gasped as Louis bottomed out on him. Louis stayed still for a moment before raising himself slowly, almost letting Nick slip out before dropping back down, both of them grunting from the feeling. He continued to ride Nick at a slow pace, his thighs shaking with the strain of holding himself in that position. Nick gripped his hips, his hands so large that his fingers almost met at the back where they were splayed. He looked overwhelmed at watching Louis fuck himself on him, his eyes constantly roaming over Louis' body and face as though he couldn't believe his luck.

'Louis, you should see yourself,' he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Louis flushed all the way down to his chest and Nick looked hopelessly endeared by it. He stretched up to grab the back of Louis' head and pulled him in for a kiss, their teeth clashing slightly as they licked furiously into each other's mouth. It was barely even a kiss, more of a mixture of panting and tongue.

Nick put his feet flat on the bed and started to fuck up into Louis. Louis momentarily lost his rhythm as Nick's cock nudged his prostate, but he steadied himself and met Nick's thrusts. His cock was curved slightly against his stomach, leaking precome over them both. He was so close already and he could feel it building in his whole body. It felt like lightning running through his veins.

He chased the feeling and yelled out as he started to come. It streaked over both their chests and Nick moaned at the feeling as Louis clenched around him. He gripped Louis so tightly it was bound to leave bruises and started to come undone himself, fucking up into Louis wildly and groaning out his name.

Louis collapsed over him after Nick had finished, both of them breathless and sweaty. He could feel Nick start to go soft inside him but savoured the feeling of him inside for a few moments more. Nick pulled him in for another kiss, gentle and hot, and Louis felt his body tingling everywhere.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door and Harry's voice shouting 'Lou! Open up you've slept long enough.'

They froze and looked at each other before Louis pulled off, wiping the cum off of him desperately with the sheet. He looked frantically at Nick.

'You've got to hide'

Nick started laughing before realising that Louis was not joking. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

'No I mean it. Get under the bed.'

'I’m not getting under the fucking bed, Louis, fuck off.'

The knocking continued. 'Louis! Are you talking to someone in there?' Harry shouts. 'I'm coming in.'

'No! Wait, Harry, give me a minute.'

Louis looks at Nick pleadingly. 'Please, Nick.'

Nick huffed and, not quite believing he was doing it, slid naked under Louis' bed just as the door burst open. Louis flung himself back on the bed, arranging the sheets quickly over himself as Harry barged in.

'What's going on in here?' Harry inquires, wrinkling his nose. 'Urgh, Louis, it stinks of spunk in here. Have you been wanking?'

Louis, still breathless, shrugged. 'Well I was trying to, yeah, before you barged in. Can't I get any privacy?'

'Lou, you need to quit wasting time in your room on your own and try to actually meet a real live boyfriend. I mean, I'm all for self love but we're on holiday and there are loads of cute blokes here and you know nothing that happens here will be leaked to the press. I mean, what's it been since you last went on a date? Nearly a year?' Harry looks at Louis earnestly. Louis cringes, thinking about Nick lying under his bed, listening to the dire state of his love life.

'I wouldn't say it's been a year, Harold. You don't know everything about me. For all you know I could have hooked up with someone last night.'

Harry scoffed. 'Louis, I do know you and I know how picky you are and how you struggle to let people in. I'm not saying you need to go around sleeping with a load of blokes but it wouldn't kill you to let someone in once in a while.'

Louis felt hot and embarrassed, fuck, it was getting worse. Now Nick would think he was looking for a relationship. Which he definitely wasn't. He did not want to date Nick Grimshaw. He needed to get Harry out of here, and fast, before he opened his stupid frog mouth any more.

'Harry, I'm absolutely fine with how things are. I do not want or need a boyfriend, thank you very much. Now if you don't mind fucking off, I'd quite like to finish my wank.'

Harry wrinkled his nose again. 'Fine. I only came by because I was worried about you not having dinner last night. Remember we have a pool volleyball competition set up in an hour so make sure you're there. You're on my team.' Harry turned to walk out the room and stopped, looking down at the floor by the bed.

'What's that?'

Louis heart thumped wildly in his chest. He could feel a trickle of sweat making its way down his back. 'What's what?' He stammered.

Harry bent over and picked up Nick's shirt. 'This is Nick's shirt, isn't it?' He looked confused. Louis flushed and grabbed the shirt. 'Don't be ridiculous, Harold, why would Nick's shirt be in my room?'

Harry looked at him, frowning. 'Well, I don't know but that's the shirt Nick was wearing last night. I know because I bought it for him.'

'It is possible for more than two shirts to be made the same, Harry. That's my shirt.'

Harry pulled the shirt back out of Louis’ hands and held it up. It was a soft silk Saint Laurent shirt, nothing like anything Louis ever wore. 'You bought this shirt?' Harry questioned. His lips puckered in a confused pout.

'Yes, just because I prefer to be comfortable doesn't mean I don't own any designer clothes, Harry. You and Nick don't own the copyright for ridiculous overpriced clothes.' He huffed and snatched the shirt back.

'Fine. It's just weird, that's all, that the one time you buy a designer shirt for yourself you choose the exact same one as I bought for Nick.' He still looked confused but more accepting of the possibility that Louis would ever spend two grand or whatever it cost on that silk monstrosity. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room. Louis collapsed back on the bed and rubbed at his temples where he was quickly developing a headache. He heard someone clear their throat.

'Can I come out now?'

He wanted to ignore Nick in the hope that he would just vanish and he could ignore the awkward and inevitable moment where Nick made excuses and left. He groaned and said, 'if you have to.'

Nick slid out awkwardly. Louis would have laughed at the sight of a naked Nick clambering around, trying to pull himself up off the floor if he’d had any energy left in him. But he had gone from feeling relaxed and pliant from their morning shag to feeling tense and awkward again.

Nick stood up and slid into his pants. He looked like he was going to say something so Louis cut him off before he could. 'Look, Nick, it was fun but we were both drunk, right, so let's not make this any more awkward than it has to be.'

Nick looked confused and maybe a little bit hurt, but Louis was probably just imagining that. He looked like he was going to argue against the blatant lie- after all, they weren't drunk this morning- but the look on Louis’ face must have stopped him because he just reached for his shirt that was now lying next to Louis and clumsily slid it on, getting his hand stuck in the sleeve and frantically flailing around before it righted itself.

'Right then, so I guess I'll see you around?' He stood as though waiting for Louis to say something or show him a sign of some sort. Louis wasn't sure what sign he was waiting for but he obviously didn't find it on Louis' face as he just said 'right, okay,' and walked out.

Louis watched him leave, then rolled over and screamed into the pillow.

***

The rest of the day Louis tried to ignore Nick, which turned out to be harder than he thought. For a start, Nick kept flirting outrageously with everyone in sight. Louis pursed his lips furiously as he listened to Nick asking Niall to play another song on the guitar for them and droned on and on about how talented he was and how he was Nick's secret favourite.

Niall laughed delightedly and happily obliged this time, playing a dirty Irish folk song. Nick spat out his drink from laughing so hard at the lyrics and patted Niall's thigh. Louis rolled his eyes and huffed loudly at the display. Niall looked up at him, confused, which just made Louis roll his eyes again. Stupid Niall and his stupid funny songs. He glanced at Nick who looked delighted that he had caused a reaction. Louis downed his drink and stormed off to get another one.

He was just ordering another beer when he felt a body squeeze in next to him. He didn't need to look around to know who it was.

'Are you okay, Louis? You seemed a bit upset back there.'

'Nicholas, why on earth would I be upset? I'm just wondering why you have to hang around my friends when your own friends are on the other side of the pool and surely feel neglected.'

Nick waved his hand dismissively. 'They won't mind, they see enough of me. You're not jealous, are you, that I'm chatting to Niall?'

Louis laughed obnoxiously. 'Jealous? Are you fucking joking? Why on earth would I be jealous? You can do whatever you want, Nick.'

Nick raised his eyebrow and hummed softly. He leaned in close, his lips brushing Louis' ear. 'I wouldn't say I can do whatever I want… because what I want to do is drop to my knees here in front of everyone and suck you off until you're begging me to let you come.'

Louis flushed all the way down to his chest, want pooling in his belly. He could feel his cock perk up in his shorts and tried to subtly rearrange himself. Nick noticed his hand and smirked before taking a swig of Louis' beer and walking off, leaving Louis open-mouthed and half hard.

Louis stormed back to Niall and flung himself down. He was furious.

'Are you alright there?' Niall asked

'Nick is such a twat, I have absolutely no idea why Harry continues to hang around with him,' he huffed.

Niall shrugged. 'Ah, he's alright. He makes me laugh. He reminds me a lot of you to be honest.'

Louis looked at Niall like he'd gone completely mental. 'That arrogant prick is absolutely nothing like me.'

Niall shrugged again, unbothered by Louis' foul mood and lay back, effectively cutting off the conversation. They lay in silence for a few moments.

'I think he has a crush on you, by the way.'

Louis looked around, confused at Niall breaking the silence. 'Who?'

This time it was Niall rolling his eyes. 'Nick. He fancies you rotten, it's completely obvious'

Louis flushed. 'Shut up, Niall, no he doesn't.' They lay in silence again for another few minutes before Louis finally broke down and asked, hating that he was so curious. 'What makes you say that?'

Niall smirked slightly. 'Just the way he looks at you and the way he's always trying to get a rise out of ye… why are you interested?'

'Shut up, Niall.'

Niall shrugged again and they continued to lie in silence until Harry came up to them half an hour later.

'It's our last night tonight so I've arranged a meal on the beach to say thanks to everyone for coming. It's at 7pm, lads, so go easy on the drinking until then.'

Niall just laughed and downed his beer. 'It'll take more than a few poolside beers to keep me away from dinner, Harry.'

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek before walking on to the next group to tell them.

****

Louis made his way down to the beach for the meal. The staff had laid out a long row of tables and had laid candles and hung up fairy lights. It looked beautiful.

Harry was sat at the head of the table, absolutely glowing with happiness. He waved Louis over. 'Louis over here, I've saved you a seat next to me.'

Louis smiled and walked over, but the smile dropped off his face slightly when he realised that the seat Harry was gesturing towards was also next to Nick. Nick looked up at him and smiled innocently. 'Oh, hi, Louis, I guess you're stuck next to me for the rest of the night.'

Niall made a noise which sounded like a laugh disguised by a cough which ended in him choking and Aimee having to slap him on the back. Louis smiled and sat down.

Not long after he'd sat down and poured himself a big glass of wine, they started bringing the food out. He was listening to Harry chatter on about what an amazing time he'd had and how he wished he could do this every year when he felt a hand on his leg. He looked up at Nick who was chatting animatedly back at Harry as though nothing had happened and he wasn't currently running his fingers down the inseam of Louis' trousers.

Louis could feel his heart beating hard in his chest as Nick's hand slid further up his thigh, moving closer to his crotch. He gulped as Nick's fingers brushed softly over his quickly hardening cock. He glared at Nick who continued to ignore him and was now laughing heartily at something Collette or Aimee had said. Louis' wasn't sure who was who out of Nick's friends at the best of times, let alone when someone was rubbing his cock agonisingly slowly. He choked on his wine and kicked out with his foot when Nick started slowly unzipping his jeans. Harry yelled at being kicked and rubbed his shin. 'Louis, what the fuck?'

'Sorry, Harry. Think I just got bit or something.'

Nick held back a laugh, his shoulders shaking slightly. Louis was going to kill him.

A few moments later, Nick slowly began working on his zip again. Louis held his breath as each tooth on his zip opened slowly one by one, his cock fattening up beneath it and now pushing uncomfortably against it. Louis let out a breath of relief when it was all the way down, earning him another weird look from Harry.

Nick leaned in close. 'Behave yourself. Don't act so obvious,' he said behind his teeth.

Louis flushed and squirmed slightly in his seat as Nick pulled his cock out. His heart was now jack hammering out of his chest. If anyone glanced under the table they'd get an eyeful of Louis' swollen hard cock.

Nick now had his hand wrapped around and was slowly stroking up and down, pulling back Louis' foreskin and flicking his thumb gently over the head. Louis gasped softly and tried to keep still and not rock up into Nick's fist. He closed his eyes and bit back a moan just as Nick elbowed him hard in the arm.

'What the fuck, Nick?' He said rubbing his arm before realising everyone was looking at him. 'What?' He asked, flushing a deep red, convinced they'd been caught.

'Aimee was just asking whether you were still playing football, darling,' Nick said, looking the picture of innocence and absolutely delighted.

'Erm football, yeah, sorry, I erm.' All thoughts went out his head as Nick ran his thumb over the head of his cock and smeared the precome down the sides wetting his cock. 'Sorry, what was the question?'

Niall laughed at him. 'How many beers did you have today, mate? You're fucked.'

Nick laughed loudly at Niall and thankfully everyone turned away from Louis to carry on with their other conversations, obviously writing off any chance of a decent conversation with Louis. Louis put his head back against the chair as Nick started slowly wanking him again. He was doing it so slowly it wasn't enough to bring him off but it was enough to get him on edge and drive him to absolute distraction. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and he tried to control his hips and not thrust up to gain better friction and speed.

Nick, the absolute fucker, continued his conversation and smiled politely at the servers as they refilled their drinks. Louis had never hated someone more in his life while simultaneously wanting to fuck someone. It was all too much and Louis' head was such a mess. He pulled out of Nick's touch and tucked himself away before excusing himself and leaving the table, saying he needed the bathroom.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned his head back against the cool of the door, then pulled his cock out, getting a firm grip on it, and quickly wanking himself. He worked his hand over himself hard and fast, trying to get the images of Nick out of his head. Unfortunately it didn’t appear to work and he came saying Nick's name under his breath, swearing at himself when he realised.

He wiped the come off his dick and tucked himself away before quickly washing his hands. He scrubbed some water over his face to cool himself off before straightening himself up, and ran his hands through his slightly sweat damp hair. He frowned when he realised he had got some come on his top. He rubbed at it, cursing when he couldn’t get the mark to go completely and then headed back to the table.

As he sat down, he kicked Nick hard in the leg but Nick just smiled widely at him. 'Hope that food didn't disagree with you, Louis, you were a while in the toilet,' he said with a massive grin on his stupid face.

'No thanks for your concern, Nicholas, but I'm fine. I just felt nauseous for a moment, but I think it was just listening to you bragging about another boring fashion show you attended. I nodded off on the toilet just thinking about it but I'm fine now.' He smiled beautifully back at Nick. Niall and Aimee looked absolutely delighted with them while Harry looked concerned.

'Sorry, darling, I forget that you have absolutely no interest in fashion as is demonstrated tonight. Although I did hear a rumour about you acquiring a Saint Laurent shirt.'

Louis choked on his wine and gave Nick a filthy look.

'Oh, did Louis show you, Grimmy? It's the exact same one as yours. I saw it in his room this morning.'

'Did you now? Well that is a coincidence, isn't it?'

'Yeah it is,' Louis said through gritted teeth, hoping they'd drop the subject.

Niall looked confused. 'When did you start buying designer shirts Lou? You said the day you started buying crap that expensive, I had to take you outside and beat you with a stick for being such a pretentious wanker.'

Nick laughed obviously enjoying every moment of Louis squirming.

'Well I was drunk and online and made an impulse purchase,' Louis replied, laughing offhandedly.

Now Harry looked confused. 'But you can't buy that shirt online? It's part of the new collection. You can't buy it yet. I was gifted the one I gave Nick.'

Louis looked at everyone staring at him and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Fucking Nick and his stupid fucking mouth.

'I’m sure Louis knows people in fashion, too, that can get their hands on the latest items. Right, Lou?' Nick said and clapped him on the back.

'Erm, I can't remember to be honest.'

'You can't remember where you got a £1800 shirt? Louis, I thought you were getting better with your money. You're a nightmare,' Harry said and shook his head disappointedly.

'Why all the fucking questions? Who the fuck do you think you are, Miss Marple? It's just a bloody shirt.'

Niall looked at him as though something had just clicked. He opened his eyes wide and then opened his mouth to speak. Shit shit shit!

'I don't feel well, I'm going back to my room. Niall, come help me,' Louis said as he dragged Niall off and away from the table. He could hear Harry whining something about it being the last night and people not being allowed to leave early as he stormed away, out of earshot of the others.

'Oh my god, Lou, did you shag Grimmy?' Niall said as soon as they'd got far enough away for Louis to release his grip.

Louis groaned and hid his face in his hands. 'Shit, Niall! I don't know what to do.'

'Oh, Jesus, you did as well.'

'You can't say anything to Harry, he'll just turn it into something it's not and make a big deal of it. It's just sex, right? It's no big deal.'

'But you don't ever sleep around, Louis, it is a big deal when you sleep with someone. Why didn't you tell us you liked him?'

'I don't fucking like him, Niall. What are you on about? And keep it down please.'

'Lou, it's okay to admit you like someone. For what it's worth, I think you and Grimmy would be good for each other.'

'Oh my god what aren't you getting here? I hate Nick! It was just sex, okay? It was just a one night stand that meant absolutely nothing and, to be honest, I've never regretted anything more in my life.'

Niall looked over Louis' shoulder with wide eyes and Louis felt a sinking in his stomach. He turned round slowly and found himself looking back at Nick.

'Right then, well, I'm glad we got that cleared up. I'd hate for there to be any awkwardness,' Nick stuttered while running his hand through his quiff. Louis noticed his hand shook slightly as he did it and avoided looking him in the eye, not wanting to know what he might see there, but he felt absolutely sick. That part wasn't a lie anymore.

Nick turned and walked back to the table while Louis watched him go and Niall stood, awkwardly hovering in the background.

'Fuck,' Louis said under his breath. ‘Fucking hell, this is such a load of bullshit.’ His shoulders slumped and he turned to walk back to his room, ignoring Niall calling for him to go back.

***

The next morning Louis woke up feeling absolutely dreadful. He'd barely slept and he had a horrible tight feeling in his stomach that had been there since he'd seen Nick behind him. Why the fuck did he feel so awful? It’s not like he liked Nick or anything and it’s definitely not like Nick liked him. They hated each other, everyone knew that. So why did he feel so shit and why did Nick seem so upset?

Louis hated being confused and he particularly hated being confused by people he didn't usually give a shit about. He slowly got up and started throwing his stuff in his case. He had forty-five minutes before the boat left for the other island to catch the plane Harry had organised.

After finishing packing, he had a quick shower and then threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and dragged his case out to the pier where the others were all gathered. He tried to catch Nick's eye where he was stood with his mates but Nick was steadfastly ignoring him. He sighed and turned around, seeing Niall's sad face instead.

'Don't, Niall. I'm not in the mood.'

'Fine, but I think you're an idiot,' Niall replied.

'Thanks, that's made me feel a million times better.'

Niall rolled his eyes but pulled Louis in for a hug. Louis gripped him hard and tried to ignore the way his eyes filled up. He saw everyone boarding the boat and swiped quickly at his eyes, taking a deep breath. 'It doesn't matter, Niall, okay? It's for the best.'

Niall just shook his head sadly and followed him onto the boat. Louis stood on the deck looking back at the island as they moved further away. He ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach and mentally shook himself. It was definitely for the best. 

***

It was nagging Louis how much it bothered him that Nick hadn't acknowledged him. The boat trip back to the main island he'd stayed out on the deck but had tried to catch Nick's eye a few times, but nothing. It was like he was invisible. He was now sat on one of the two private jets Harry had chartered and he felt frustrated and sick and he wasn't sure why he cared so much.

He saw Nick get up and walk to the back of the plane where the bathroom was. He waited five minutes before following. Niall gave him an encouraging smile as he watched him go which he ignored.

His stomach was twisting as he waited outside the bathroom. He drummed his fingers against his leg as he nervously waited. He heard the door unlocking from the inside and the opening. Nick stopped abruptly when he saw Louis, before he could react Louis pushed him back into the loo and shut the door behind them. It was slightly bigger than a standard plane toilet but still pretty compact and when Louis turned after locking the door he found himself staring right up into Nick's shocked and confused face, their chests millimetres apart.

'What the fuck...?' Nick started saying before Louis interrupted him.

'I’m sorry,' Louis said quickly, flushing at being pressed so close to Nick and also at the fact that he was offering a rare apology.

Nick quirked his eyebrow. 'Sorry for what?'

Louis flushed even redder. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. He'd gone from feeling a bit desperate to make eye contact with Nick to feeling terribly uncomfortable under his gaze. 'You know what for… Oh for god’s sake… I'm sorry for what I said to Niall and that you had to hear it. Not that I should have said it anyway.'

'Was it true?'

'Was what true?'

'That you regret it?' Nick's voice sounded quiet and vulnerable, something Louis had never heard before. It made him feel sick with guilt. He didn't want to admit that he'd enjoyed it but he also didn't like feeling like an arsehole. 'No,' he said quietly. 'No, I don't regret it. It was… well it doesn't matter what it was but no I don't regret it and I'm sorry for saying that.'

Nick was quiet. He stared back into Louis' eyes. Louis desperately wanted to look away but, even though his apologies were rare, when he did them he always made sure they were sincere and he didn't want Nick doubting him.

Nick took a step forward, bringing them impossibly closer. His hand settled on the back of Louis’ neck. Louis took a deep, shaky breath as Nick leaned in, his breath ghosting across Louis’ lips. 'It was what? I need to know what you're thinking, Louis. Christ, you drive me insane.'

Louis desperately wanted Nick to kiss him and he knew that how he answered this question could decide whether that would happen or not.

'It was… It was amazing, okay? I know it was just a one night stand and that's great, you know. I'm fine with that, but yeah, it was pretty amazing. You were beyond expectations.' He shuddered as he spoke, feeling so exposed.

Nick closed his eyes briefly, smiling as he leant in as though he hadn't expected Louis to be that honest. He pressed a gentle kiss to Louis' throat. 'You had expectations?' He said, his voice closer to resembling its usual smug tone.

Louis rolled his eyes. 'Piss off, Nick, why do you have to ruin everything by being such a cocky bastard?' Louis could feel Nick's mouth curving into a smile against his neck as he continued to press open mouthed kisses to Louis neck.

'I don't know where you've got it in that stupid head of yours that this has to be a one night thing. We both enjoyed ourselves. It would almost be a shame to say never again.'

Louis ignored the way his stomach flipped at the idea of sleeping with Nick again. He stuttered, 'but we- we don't like each other?'

Nick looked at him incredulously as if Louis was extremely thick before pushing him back against the door and kissing him roughly on the mouth. His tongue instantly licked its way into Louis’ mouth when he gasped in surprise. It took Louis approximately 0.5 seconds to regain his composure and return the kiss just as fiercely. Nick was pressed hard against him, completely blanketing his body with his own and Louis absolutely wasn't getting hard at how hot it felt. They kissed each other like their lives depended on it. Louis had never felt more like a horny teenager in his life. When it felt like his head was going to explode from lack of oxygen they finally pulled back for air, panting hotly into each other's mouth.

Nick looked down at him so fondly he had to duck his head and look away. 'You're such an idiot, Tomlinson. You know that right?'

Louis was about to complain when Nick leant in and kissed him again, this time not so roughly, but still full of heat. Louis could feel it in every part of his body, his knees feeling embarrassingly weak by how good a kiss it was.

Nick finally pulled away, placing one last chaste kiss on his lips before leaning his forehead against Louis'. 'Look, not that I'm opposed to getting you off in a plane bathroom but maybe not when the plane is full of our nosy friends. I better get back to my seat.' He looked regretful before leaning in again, almost as though he couldn't help himself and kissed Louis once more. Finally, he pulled back, straightened out his shirt, then leaned around Louis to unlock the door.

Louis stood in a daze as Nick manoeuvred past him and walked out of the cramped space. Louis pushed the door shut behind him and leaned back, ignoring his reflection in the mirror. He looked thoroughly wrecked and needed a minute to catch his breath before going back out. He splashed his face with water and ran his fingers through his hair before he let himself out the bathroom and walked back to his seat.

He ignored Niall's questioning looks and sat down in his seat, leaning back and putting his ear phones in. His heart was still hammering and he felt out of breath and turned on. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths until his breathing regulated and it didn't feel so strongly like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He kept his eyes closed for the remainder of the flight, not ready to deal with Nick or Niall or anyone until he figured out what was going on.

The plane landed and they grabbed their bags, ready to depart the aircraft. Louis busied himself with getting his things together as Nick walk passed him. He glanced up and saw Nick wink at him as he walked past. Louis flushed and pursed his lips as he struggled to contain his smile.

Niall came up behind him just then. 'Are you ready to go?' He looked amused and Louis scowled at him, at which Niall just laughed loudly.

'What's so funny?' Harry asked as he came up to join them.

'Just Niall being an idiot as usual,' Louis answered as Niall just laughed louder.

'Are we going to stand around all day trying to work out what the hell Niall is laughing at or are we going to get off this bloody plane?' Louis said as he stormed off.

Harry just smiled happily and walked behind him with his arm slung round Niall. 

Louis jumped straight into one of the waiting cars and shouted his goodbyes. He leant back in the car as it sped off, glad to get away before Niall made it anymore awkward.

That night Louis lay on his sofa, stretched out and catching up on some of the tv he had recorded while he'd been gone. His case still sat immediately in the doorway where he'd dumped it when he came in. He was just dozing off watching the previous Saturdays Match of the Day, when his phone buzzed. He had received a text message from an unknown number:

'Missing me yet?'

Louis could feel his lips curving up and instantly frowned instead.

He typed out a text, 'who is this,' even though he was pretty sure he knew exactly who it was.

He waited a few minutes, suddenly feeling more awake before his phone buzzed again in his hands.

'Someone who exceeded your expectations this weekend’

Louis rolled his eyes, saving the number before responding.

'Niall?'

'Ha bloody ha! It's too late for playing hard to get now darling. Just checking you got back ok? Maybe I'll see you soon..........'

Louis looked at the text and tried to ignore his own stupid face smiling. Why on earth was his body so traitorous? He read it again and then closed the text box, biting his lip to try to contain his smile. Can't play hard to get huh? Well, Louis would show him. He placed his phone under the cushion to stop himself looking at it and leant back on the chair determined not to text back. He would show Nick. Louis grinned again and ignored the voice in his head telling him he'd never actually managed to play hard to get in his life.


End file.
